


Hojas caídas

by Discendia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Original Character-centric, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discendia/pseuds/Discendia
Summary: Las guerras nunca traen consuelo, ni siquiera para los vencedores.Entre todas las familias rotas que ha dejado la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, el clan Yasai de Konoha ha perdido a su líder, y Momo e Ichigo, a su padre. Además del duelo, los dos hermanos deben afrontar una realidad que nunca habrían imaginado: son los herederos de un clan antiguo y ninguno conoce sus técnicas secretas.El camino para sanar no es corto ni está libre de dificultades, ni siquiera es el mismo para cada uno de ellos. No estarán recorriéndolo solos, pero a veces hay cosas que no se ven, aunque se tengan delante de los ojos.
Relationships: Dai-jippan | Team 10 (Naruto) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soy consciente de que gran parte del fandom no tiene interés en los OCs, pero para aquellos que leais esto, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

_ Una suave brisa refrescaba el día, meciendo a su paso las hojas de los árboles y los toldos de las tiendas de Konoha. El sol brillaba sin nubes que lo ocultaran, haciendo relucir el protector metálico que Yasai Momo llevaba al cuello. Como todas las mañanas sin misiones, se había despertado con las primeras luces del alba para ayudar a su padre en los huertos del clan, que se extendían por hectáreas fuera de la aldea. Con sus técnicas secretas, las cuales ella ya dominaba por ser la hija mayor y una _ chuunin _ consagrada, mantenían todas las plantas y se dedicaban durante unas horas a la recolección y el traslado de lo que venderían ese día en su tienda en el centro de la aldea. _

_ Su siguiente tarea era encargarse de los repartos. Mientras corría por las calles con una caja llena de frutas y verduras recién recogidas de sus huertos, saludaba con alegría a todos con los que se encontraba, como a Naruto, que iba con su maestro Jiraiya a entrenar cerca del río, o al _ Hokage _ retirado que paseaba con su nieto. También se detuvo unos minutos a mirar el carrito que empujaban Kurenai y Asuma. En su interior, la pequeña Mirai dormía plácidamente, envuelta en una mantita con dibujos de monos. Sus mejillas eran tan redondas y tersas que se pasaría la vida acariciándola si no tuviera que trabajar. _

_ Hasta la tarde estuvo recorriendo el pueblo de cabo a rabo, desde su tienda en el distrito comercial hacia las casas de todos aquellos a los que tenía que realizar entregas ese día. Y, al terminar, se reunió un rato con sus amigos, con los que se juntaba desde la época de la Academia y mantenía una estrecha relación incluso después de haberse graduado. Eran un grupo grande, a veces estaban todos y a veces no. Esa tarde era una de las afortunadas en las que no faltaba nadie. Siempre había algo de lo que hablar o con lo que divertirse, entre otras cosas, comentaron que sus misiones más problemáticas eran escoltar a algún comerciante durante varios días hasta otro lugar para impedir que tuviera un accidente por el camino y su mercancía se echase a perder. Las suyas solían ser igual. _

_ Por la noche, cenó en casa con su familia en torno a la mesa, los cuatro juntos —su padre, su madre, su hermano pequeño y ella—, mientras hablaban con el benjamín sobre cómo le había ido en la Academia y todo lo que le habían enseñado en clase ese día. No hacía más que presumir de sus logros, y su padre le revolvía el pelo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. _

_ Después de un baño, Momo se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. El cielo estaba oscuro y muchas estrellas centelleaban en él, ocasionalmente tapadas por las nubes. Desde allí también podía ver la casa de enfrente y, también asomado a su ventana, al hijo de los vecinos. Se despidió de él con la mano y una gran sonrisa antes de irse a dormir. _

_ Con el siguiente amanecer, todo comenzaba igual, lleno de actividad, alegría y felicidad. En ese mundo no había conflictos, ni guerras, no faltaba nadie. _

_ Era una utopía donde la palabra tragedia no existía. _

Era un sueño… del que había llegado la hora de despertar.

Momo estaba sentada en medio de la calle cuando abrió los ojos. En sus lagrimales se acumulaban más legañas endurecidas que nunca, como si llevase durmiendo días. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? A su alrededor, más gente estaba en el mismo estado de confusión en el que ella se sentía, y sobre cada uno de ellos no faltaban los trozos desintegrados de una vaina blanca y abierta.

Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de un detalle: el sol estaba saliendo. Recordaba que el último momento en el que había pasado por esa calle había sido por la tarde, llevando el reparto semanal a casa de los Haruno… Que justo encontró al mirar a su lado. La caja estaba volcada en el suelo y algunas patatas habían rodado fuera, dispersandose alrededor. El verde de las hojas de las verduras no era tan intenso como nada más sacarlas de la tierra y los frutos habían perdido parte de su brillo. Momo dio un brinco y un chillido al ver las hileras de bichos que se arremolinaban para alimentarse de la dulzura de las manzanas y las peras. 

No, definitivamente había tenido que pasar más de una noche para que la fruta estuviese así, pero ¿cuánto más?

No podía dejar todo ahí tirado, así que se agachó y recogió lo que pudo, sacudiendo los bichos con una mueca de asco. No eran en absoluto los peores animales del mundo, de hecho, la labor que hacían algunos en la polinización era de agradecer, pero cuando actuaban, todo lo que decidían comer se descomponía rápido con una desagradable textura pastosa. Una vez todo estaba guardado, se limpió las manos en la ropa para deshacerse también de la repugnante sensación de la fruta podrida al tacto y cargó con la caja de vuelta a la tienda para tirar todo y preparar de nuevo ese reparto.

Durante sus paseos, Momo se iba dando cuenta de que esos capullos estaban por toda la aldea, colgando en hileras de ramas cuyo origen se perdía en la distancia de tal forma que parecían flotar en el aire. Incluso dentro de la frutería encontró uno que su madre ya estaba terminando de barrer. 

Mientras preparaban juntas los pedidos, ella le contaba con una sonrisa nostálgica que había estado soñando con una de las primeras citas que había tenido con su padre, muchos años atrás.

Era todo muy extraño, como si nadie en Konoha recordase qué había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Los clientes a los que visitaba le hablaban de sueños vívidos en los que veían cumplidos sus deseos o de incidentes que habían ocurrido, como el de la señora Haruno, que se había despertado en la cocina, con el suelo empapado de agua en la que había estado cociendo unas verduras para la cena y el fuego aún encendido; se le podría haber quemado la casa. 

Incluso su hermano Ichigo presumió al volver de la Academia, mientras engullía la comida como si no hubiese probado bocado en días, que había soñado que se convertía en el mejor ninja de la aldea y que su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él. Nadie en casa dudaba que eso se haría realidad.

Caía ya la tarde y Momo estaba en la frutería, acabando de organizar la última entrega del día, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo en la calle dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y salía corriendo en la misma dirección. Su incomprensión y el temor a un ataque como los que ya habían vivido recientemente se disiparon en cuanto comprendió lo que decían las voces de la gente. Algunos lo pregonaban, otros chillaban, otros lo anunciaban con el hilo de voz que les quedaba entre respiración y respiración mientras corrían, pero el mensaje era el mismo.

—¡Mamá, han vuelto! ¡Corre, han vuelto! —gritó hacia el interior de la tienda, dejando la caja en la que estaba echando pepinos en un precario equilibrio sobre la mesa en la que se alineaban más cajas con las verduras de temporada.

No fue capaz de esperar ni un segundo. Ni su madre llamándola ni el estruendo de la madera contra el suelo a sus espaldas pudieron detenerla de echar a correr hacia las puertas de la aldea, siguiendo los pasos de los demás.

Desde la avenida central hasta las puertas principales, el camino era casi todo en línea recta. Pronto divisó en el horizonte su destino, la muralla que circundaba la aldea y el enorme portón de madera abierto de par de par.

Nunca había recorrido ese camino a tanta velocidad. Los jadeos y las contracciones de los músculos de sus piernas eran una molestia invisible al lado del fuerte retumbar de los latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, ese ritmo acelerado de no iba a amainar; era la emoción y no el esfuerzo la que lo mantenía así.

Susurrando disculpas, se abrió paso entre la multitud que se congregaba allí, mujeres y niños que buscaban con esperanza a sus seres queridos, sanos y salvos, en la marea de chalecos verdes que se acercaba por el camino de tierra que cercaban los árboles del bosque.

En una aldea _ shinobi _ era normal despedirse de alguien sabiendo que sus misiones le mantendrían, tal vez, hasta semanas lejos del hogar. En ese caso, apenas habían pasado un par de días, pero había sido una situación completamente diferente. Konoha se había quedado en silencio esos dos días. Todos los ninjas de rango _ chuunin _ y superiores se habían movilizado y habían partido al mismo tiempo. Su regreso, aunque fuese en tan poco tiempo, era recibido como la primera lluvia tras la siembra.

Todos los combatientes eran caras conocidas para Momo. Por su trabajo y la fortuna de tener buena memoria, podía poner nombre a cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha. Por supuesto, los había a los que era más cercanos, como el grupo de su edad junto a los que se había criado. De ellos, al primero al que encontraron sus ojos fue a Chouji. Sobresalía sobre el resto por su tamaño, aunque estaba más delgado de lo que le recordaba al marcharse. A su lado, vio la melena rubia de Ino ondear al viento y, junto a ella, la inconfundible silueta de Shikamaru, alta y estilizada, coronada por esa coleta en punta que siempre había llevado desde niño.

Con el alivio de ver a los tres bien, echó a correr hacia ellos, esquivando como podía a los que caminaban arrastrando los pies en dirección contraria. Algunos golpes hombro contra hombro fueron inevitables hasta que llegó a los brazos de Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Le estrechó con fuerza, dejándose llevar tanto por la emoción que tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de que él no le devolvía el abrazo.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pero, aunque él mantenía la mirada gacha, no era para verla a ella. Momo se giró hacia Ino y Chouji con la intención de darles también un abrazo de bienvenida. Sin embargo, ellos también la evitaban. El suelo, los árboles, aquellos que caminaban por delante o que venían por detrás… Cualquier cosa parecía mejor que mirarla a ella, y Momo no entendía nada. Deberían estar contentos porque ya se había acabado el conflicto y por fin volvían a casa. Entonces, ¿por qué no había ni un atisbo de alegría en sus rostros?

Con una señal muda de Shikamaru, los otros dos siguieron adelante. Chouji, incapaz de no mostrar amabilidad, pero sin encontrar palabras para ello, no se fue sin antes poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y darle un suave apretón.

—Momo…

La voz del Nara apenas podía clasificarse como algo más que un susurro acongojado, pero fue suficiente para tener toda la atención de Momo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shika?

Shikamaru apretó los labios. Aquellos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente hacían que se le revolviera el estómago hasta ponérsele del revés. Las palabras se le atoraban a la altura de la nuez, formando un nudo que a cada segundo se apretaba más, y sentía la boca más seca que después de días caminando por el desierto.

—Satsuma-san… —Hizo una breve pausa para coger aire. La voluntad de seguir hablando había abandonado por completo su cuerpo, pero si continuó era porque todavía le quedaba el _ deber _de hacerlo—. Satsuma-san ha muerto.

El tiempo se congeló de repente a su alrededor. El bosque, el camino, las puertas de la aldea a sus espaldas y todos los habitantes apiñados en ellas se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que lo único que parecía existir era ese pequeño trozo de suelo sobre el que los dos estaban de pie.

Su padre, ¿qué? No… No era posible.

—No te rías de mí… —le pidió ella con disgusto.

Shikamaru seguía sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara. Podía entender que creyera que era una broma como un mecanismo involuntario ante el dolor que causaban esas palabras. Desde que eran pequeños, él le había gastado “bromas” muchas veces. Normalmente era cuando él estaba intentando relajarse y ella no dejaba de preguntarle por el porqué de todas las cosas que no sabía. Si se cansaba de escucharla, le daba una respuesta inverosímil que la dejase callada de golpe y, cuando empezaba a creérsela —porque para Momo, Shikamaru era el chico más listo del mundo y siempre tenía razón—, le decía la verdad y lo problemática que era.

Y eso era ella lo que estaba esperando oír y lo que a él le gustaría poder decirle.

Momo le miraba, impaciente por escuchar de su boca aquellas palabras, tras las cuales siempre se habían reído y habían vuelto a lo que estuvieran haciendo. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba, era más consciente de que Shikamaru no se iba a retractar de ello, que la broma no estaba yendo demasiado lejos porque no era ninguna broma.

En un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la idea de que esa noticia no era cierta, buscó a su alrededor, entre todos los que ya habían pasado junto a ellos de camino a las puertas y los que aún venían por detrás.

Igual que había pasado con los hijos, al primero que vio fue a Akimichi Chouza. Estaba en la retaguardia más profunda, y junto a él no había una melena rubia ondeando al viento, ni una coleta en punta, ni el mechón rizado que todos los nacidos en el clan Yasai tenían. Desde que tenían uso de razón, sus familias apenas habían visto a Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza y Satsuma pasar un día sin verse. A su manera, ese día no era la excepción, pues lo que iba velando Chouza era el carro en el que llegaban los difuntos cubiertos por sábanas.

Al comprenderlo, las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Momo y aquella vista comenzó a emborronarse.

—¡Shikaaa!

Para Shikamaru, todos los llantos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, de felicidad por los que habían vuelto, de tristeza por los que no, quedaron enmudecidos. En sus oídos reverberaba el grito desgarrado de Momo y cada uno de los sollozos que se quedaban ahogados en su chaleco. Sintió como las manos que se aferraban a él perdían fuerza y el cuerpo junto al suyo flaqueaba. Shikamaru también quería romperse en mil pedazos por fuera, tanto como lo estaba por dentro, pero no se lo podía permitir. Tenía que mantenerse firme y mantenerla a ella. Por eso, aun temblando de quebranto e impotente por saber que nada de lo que hiciera calmaría ese llanto, alzó sus agotados brazos y la sostuvo como pudo.

Alzó la mirada al frente, buscando en el cielo que tanto le gustaba algo de consuelo que le permitiera aguantar, pero enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo. Antes de poder fijarse en las nubes, se encontró con su madre junto a la de Momo, las dos entre la multitud. El corazón se le contrajo con violencia, perforándole el pecho con un pinchazo agudo. Por la expresión de sus rostros, supo que no iba a necesitar decirles nada. En realidad, tampoco tenía palabras para ellas. Ni para el pequeño Ichigo, arropado por los brazos de su madre, que, con tan solo once años, seguía mirando al horizonte con ojos ilusionados.

* * *

El funeral se celebró en la tarde del día siguiente, después de todas las horas que habían llevado los preparativos. Los comercios cerraron sus puertas antes de tiempo y todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas, no había un solo habitante por las calles. Todos, en sus ropas negras de luto, estaban reunidos en el amplio campo que era el cementerio de Konoha. No había nadie que no tuviera a alguien a quien velar.

Desde la fundación de la aldea se acumulaban tumbas, todas iguales y distribuidas en filas, y monumentos a los perdidos en grandes desastres, todo lo más reducido posible para recordar al mayor número de personas que pudieran en un espacio limitado. Era el destino de un pueblo _ shinobi_. Quienes nacían para luchar tenían que asumir que serían muchos los que se dejarían las vidas en ello.

Ichigo no recordaba mucho cómo había sucedido todo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas estaban borrosas en su memoria. Desde el momento en el que, estando con otros niños de su edad por las calles, habían echado a correr de pronto hacia las puertas —no sabía exactamente cómo les había llegado la noticia ni quién había tomado la iniciativa—, hasta ese preciso instante en el que caminaba de vuelta a casa.

Las voces de sus vecinos, el llanto de las aves que acompañaba los sollozos de la multitud, el aire golpeándole al soplar, el suelo a cada paso que había dado, hasta sus propias emociones, parecían alejadas de sí mismo. Solo había dos cosas que traspasaban la barrera de alienación que le separaba de la realidad: el olor a incienso, que le abrumaba hasta el punto de marearle, y el remanente de la sensación de los brazos de su madre, cerrándose con firmeza entorno a él, como si se hubieran quedado marcados para siempre en su piel desde la tarde anterior. El resto era indistinguible de un sueño, de una pesadilla de la que aún mantenía convicción de que despertaría.

—Ichigo… Venga, ven.

Hasta su propio nombre lo escuchaba como un eco lejano cuando, en realidad, al alzar la mirada, resultaba que Sanae estaba justo enfrente de él. Extendía los brazos, buscándole, e Ichigo avanzó hacia ella para que pudiera volver a rodearle los hombros y acercarle a esa calidez familiar que no desaparecía a pesar de la tristeza. Se dijo a sí mismo que no lo hacía porque fuera un gesto que él necesitase, sino que tan solo se dejaba porque era lo que su madre buscaba. Mientras que Momo y ella aún tenían los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y los rastros de sus lágrimas grabados en sus mejillas, Ichigo había sido incapaz de derramar una sola. Tanto sus pensamientos como sus reacciones se habían paralizado. Y, al parecer, hasta su cuerpo se había quedado estático de repente, a saber por cuántos minutos.

Por delante de ellos, Momo y los Nara, Yoshino y Shikamaru, esperaban a que les alcanzaran para retomar el paseo hasta sus casas. Ya quedaba poco para llegar, a pesar de que habían dado bastantes rodeos desde el cementerio. De allí habían salido en un grupo más grande, pero se habían ido disolviendo según dejaban a los demás en sus casas: primero a los Yamanaka y después a los Akimichi. Los clanes que formaban el Ino-Shika-Chou estaban muy unidos desde hacía generaciones. La pérdida de uno era la pérdida de todos y, en momentos como ese, no se abandonaban.

Los Yasai también tenían una conexión con ellos. El maestro de la generación que acababa de romperse había sido líder del clan Yasai, el padre de Satsuma y abuelo de Momo e Ichigo, pero había dejado el mundo antes que sus estudiantes, durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi. Siempre había un Yasai ofreciendo apoyo al Ino-Shika-Chou, ya fuera como maestro, en el campo de batalla, o llenando los huecos de los equipos en los que no se había conseguido juntar a uno de cada clan. Eran como aquellas cartas de tierra, con animales enmarcadas en ellas, que podían valer como sustituto del jabalí, el ciervo o la mariposa cuando no se tenían las tres en una mano de _hanafuda_*.

No obstante, su relación más cercana siempre había sido con los Nara. Las casas de los líderes de ambos clanes se alzaban una frente a la otra, a cada lado de una bifurcación en un camino en los suburbios de Konoha. Allí fue donde, bajo la escasa luz de una lámpara de guía que se encendía tras caer el sol, ambas familias se despidieron y cada una siguió uno de los caminos hasta su hogar.

Las hojas caían. Aunque la guerra por fin había terminado, la victoria tenía un sabor amargo y la paz había vuelto a construirse sobre sangre, tanto de vencidos como de vencedores. Solo quedaba rezar porque, a pesar de todo, esta vez fuese duradera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En el koikoi, uno de los juegos más conocidos de las cartas hanafuda, existen dos combinaciones de tierra: "Ino-Shika-Chou", que consiste en reunir las cartas del jabalí, el ciervo y la mariposa, y que tiene un valor de cinco puntos, y "Tane", que consiste en reunir cinco cartas de tierra (entre las que están el jabalí, el ciervo, la mariposa, el ruiseñor, el cuco, el puente, los gansos, la copa de sake y la golondrina) y que tiene un valor de un punto. En ambos casos, por cada carta extra de tierra que se tenga, se suma un punto más.


	2. Chapter 2

Toda Konoha había pasado dos días envuelta por completo en el luto, pero esa mañana Momo dejó el vestido negro en el armario y sacó el kimono beige y verde que llevaba a diario. Se había despertado decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida de nuevo y a no dejarse llevar más por la tristeza, a pesar de lo mucho que seguía echando en falta la presencia de su padre y como se le encogía el corazón al pensar que no le iba a volver a ver.

Al amanecer, salió de casa para ir hacia los campos de cultivo de su clan. El tiempo ya empezaba a refrescar; llegaba la época de salir con una chaqueta por las mañanas y cargar con ella en la mano el resto del día. A Momo aún no le preocupaba el frío, iba a estar demasiado ocupada, yendo de un lado a otro, como para sentirlo siquiera.

Una vez atravesó las puertas de la aldea, los caminos de grava se fueron convirtiendo en rastros entre hierbas salvajes a medida que se internaban en el campo. Tras varios minutos de caminata, por fin divisó los huertos del clan Yasai. Por segunda vez en su vida –siendo la primera el día que fue por primera vez allí y su padre la alzó en brazos para que viera todo— se quedó contemplando el horizonte, intentando discernir dónde estaba el límite de su propiedad, pero este se perdía a lo lejos.

La huerta estaba en completo silencio, bañada por los tonos pastel del sol y el rocío del alba. Momo se consideraba madrugadora, pero siempre que llegaba allí ya había gente trabajando. Al menos, había sido así hasta esa mañana. Ya no había voces ni traqueteo de herramientas, ni nadie entre las eras recolectando lo que estaba listo para vender.

Fue a los almacenes en los que guardaban las cajas y herramientas que necesitaría. Cogió los únicos guantes de su talla entre todos aquellos demasiado grandes para sus manos, y de todas las que había, las herramientas con las que ella siempre trabajaba. Ninguna llevaba grabado el nombre de nadie, pero sabía a quién pertenecía cada una y que, a partir de ese día, tan solo cogerían polvo y óxido.

—¡Vamos! —se animó a sí misma antes de bajar al huerto para ponerse a trabajar.

Después del tiempo que le llevaría recolectar todo lo que necesitaría ese día, tendría que hacer varios viajes para llevarlo a la tienda. Seguramente, a diferencia de cuando estaba su padre, el sol ya estaría alto para cuando acabase.

Satsuma había sido un hombre robusto, no como los Akimichi, sino puro músculo entrenado a base de cargar cajas y manejar la azada. En eso, Momo había nacido más parecida a él que su hermano, aunque ni de lejos podía igualarle. Y, sobre todo, eso también era porque no podía realizar las técnicas secretas de su clan.

En ellas radicaba la capacidad de un clan pequeño de mantener un terreno tan vasto. Mediante el uso de sus técnicas, los hombres Yasai podían hacer germinar en cuestión de segundos las semillas especiales que estaban imbuidas con su chakra. Las mujeres que nacían en la familia, sin embargo, no podían. En su infancia, había sido el mayor misterio que Momo había querido resolver, uno para el que ni siquiera Shikamaru, con todo lo que sabía, tenía explicación. pero ya ni siquiera se preguntaba por el por qué, simplemente lo aceptaba como se había hecho desde hacía generaciones.

El otoño era la época de la mayor cosecha, aunque todo el año había trabajo y, esta vez, solo iban a trabajar sus manos. La tarea se presentaba hercúlea, pero ese era su legado y su responsabilidad. Su padre —y el resto de su clan— no querría que los campos se echasen a perder, eran su mayor orgullo. Momo recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando los llevaba a Ichigo y a ella allí a primera hora y les contaba que, a pesar de no ser uno de los clanes más grandes, toda Konoha dependía de ellos de cierta manera para mantenerse.

En una época difícil como era aquella, era su trabajo apoyar a la aldea. Era lo único que podía hacer, tanto como una Yasai, como como una no ninja. Por muy duro que pareciera, todo era empezar.

* * *

Ichigo salió de casa a petición de su madre.

Se había despertado cuando ella había entrado en su habitación, seguida del olor del desayuno que se estaba terminando de hacer en la cocina. El arroz cocido, las verduras y el _natto_ de todas las mañanas, por una vez, no se mezclaban con el hedor de las caballas asadas que siempre traía cuando salía a comprar con la vecina, Nara Yoshino. Aun así, Ichigo sintió su estómago revolverse como cada vez en la que un asqueroso pescado le esperaba abierto por la mitad en un plato. Sin poner réplicas, se vistió rápido y se marchó. Casi hasta agradecía no quedarse mucho tiempo más allí.

Aquel era el favor que hacía todas las mañanas. Su padre y su hermana salían con el amanecer y él podía dormir todavía un rato más antes de que su madre le despertase con tiempo suficiente como para ir a avisar de que el desayuno ya estaba listo y no se le hiciera tarde para ir a la Academia.

Normalmente iba corriendo, con la velocidad y energía que tenía cualquier niño de su edad, pero ese día no tenía ganas. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera con tal de alejarse de la sensación de extrañeza que sentía estando en su propia casa. Era la misma de siempre, pero a la vez ya no lo era. Faltaba una voz, una silla ocupada en la mesa a cada comida, un “me voy” y un “ya he vuelto”.

Los pasos que le alejaban de su casa se sentían como una liberación, una respiración profunda que llenaba sus pulmones de aire fresco después de haber tenido la cabeza sumergida en el agua. Sin embargo, tras pasar por las puertas de la aldea, cada paso que le acercaba a los campos pesaba el doble. La grava sobre la que caminaba era firme, pero para él se convertía en barro que le agarraba y hundía cada vez más.

—¡Icchan, buenos días!

Al verle llegar, Momo le saludó mientras cargaba con una caja con los últimos pimientos de la temporada que acababa de recolectar. Según iba hacia el camino en el que había dejado la carretilla de madera, se tropezó en el desnivel entre el huerto. Durante unos segundos hizo malabares para recuperar el equilibrio sin que se le cayese la caja, y consiguió dejarla intacta en el suelo, aunque ella acabase de rodillas para ello. Era mejor que caerse de culo o de boca y que todos los pimientos salieran volando.

—Ya está el desayuno —dijo Ichigo con una voz baja y monótona, lejos de las ganas con las que lo solía chillar cada mañana para que su padre, por muy internado que estuviera entre las plantas, le escuchara.

—Qué bien, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Me ayudas con esto antes de ir a casa? Mira, no pesa mucho. Hay que dejarlo en la tienda. Luego vendré a por el resto.

Ichigo había desconectado por completo de la voz de su hermana. Desde el principio no la había escuchado saludarle, y tampoco prestaba atención a su monólogo en cuanto empezó a hablar por los codos.

El sentimiento de extrañeza que se adueñaba de él entre las paredes de su casa, también le había perseguido hasta allí. El único lugar en el que sabía que, mientras hubiera luz en el cielo, siempre podía encontrar a alguien de su clan también estaba vacío.

—¿Icchan? —le llamó Momo preocupada al pasar unos segundos sin obtener ninguna respuesta de él. Se inclinó a mirarle a los ojos, que mantenía fijos en un punto lejano entre el suelo a sus pies y el campo, pero en ese mismo momento, sacudió una mano y la apartó con brusquedad.

—¡Que sí! ¡Déjame en paz!

Momo retrocedió un par de pasos por reflejo. Se quedó unos segundos estática, mirándole con gran impresión, porque su hermanito nunca había sido tan agresivo, ni siquiera cuando le daba un achuchón que él no quería.

En lugar intentar acercarse de nuevo, decidió cargar con las cajas que podía y marcharse de allí. Confiaba en que una vez hubiese soltado todo lo que se estaba conteniendo, iría a ayudarla.

Cuando se quedó solo frente a aquel terreno que tantos Yasai habían cuidado cada día con toda su alma, Ichigo fue finalmente consciente de todo: no iban a volver. Cada mañana o cada tarde que tuviera que ir allí no volvería a ver la figura de su padre ni de sus tíos trabajando —¿o eran primos? No sabía su relación familiar exacta pero siempre los había llamado tíos porque eran mayores que él—. No habría nadie más que su hermana a quien avisar de que el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa o a quien llevar una fiambrera para comer porque se la había dejado al salir de casa.

La realidad le abofeteó con tal fuerza cayó de rodillas en el suelo y las lágrimas por fin empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. La tierra que cerró en su puño se le escapaba por entre los dedos, igual que se le había escapado su padre, y su llanto se perdía entre las plantas a su alrededor.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas que derramar ni voz con la que gritar, Ichigo regresó a la aldea con la caja de pimientos que su hermana le había dejado en el suelo antes de marcharse.

Para su sorpresa, se la encontró en las puertas. Había dejado su carga apoyada en la caseta de registro y estaba charlando alegremente con los dos guardias que había dentro, ofreciéndoles unas manzanas recién recogidas que les dieran energía para la jornada de trabajo que les esperaba.

El estómago que tantas vueltas le daba dejó de revolverse para empezar a hervir, cortándole la respiración por un segundo durante esa transición. Se dirigió a zancadas más firmes y largas hacia el lugar en el que estaba Momo. A cada paso, su ceño se fruncía más y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la caja entre sus manos.

Ella era la fuente de su cabreo. No podía soportar verla sonreír y volver a vestir ropa normal como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Aunque los que estaban de servicio volvían a llevar sus uniformes con los chalecos verdes, todos portaban una banda negra que indicaba que aún guardaban el luto oficial que había decretado la Quinta _Hokage_ ¿Quién se creía ella para no guardar el respeto que merecía su padre? ¿No veía que la situación que estaban viviendo no era en absoluto normal? ¿Y esas manzanas? Seguro que ni se las iba a cobrar, siempre igual…

Con razón, una de las cosas que recordaba con más lucidez de Satsuma es que siempre decía que Momo era la tonta de la familia. ¡Era absolutamente estúpida!

—¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? ¿Es que te alegras de que papá haya muerto?

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron de par en par ante aquella acusación. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al instante, tornándose en una mueca de incomprensión y preocupación.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Icchan? Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan contenta?

En el silencio de Momo y en su mirada gacha, Ichigo leyó culpabilidad. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Como hombre que era, había puesto a su hermana en su sitio y le había metido un poco de sentido común en su cabeza vacía. Su padre tampoco le hubiese permitido andarse con esas tonterías.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarle después de meditar su respuesta, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

—Porque es lo que le gustaría a papá, que trabajásemos con ganas como todos los días, ¿no crees?

Ichigo apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. La presión en su mandíbula le hacía palpitar la cabeza y los nudillos se le quedaron blancos de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la caja entre sus manos. No podía creerse que realmente hubiese escuchado esas palabras; su padre no hablaría así.

—¡Es que eres estúpida! ¡Te tendrías que haber muerto tú! —chilló, lanzándole la caja sin sentirse culpable ante la posibilidad de que le golpease y echando a correr.

—¡Espera, Icc…!

Momo se giró, tratando de detenerle, pero la llamada se quedó atragantada en su garganta al chocar con la pila de cajas que ella misma había dejado en el suelo. Para cuando el dolor de la caída y los bordes de las cajas clavándose en su cuerpo se empezó a disipar y alzó de nuevo la mirada, su hermano ya no estaba allí. Como todo estudiante de la Academia Ninja de Konoha, ir saltando por los tejados en lugar de caminando por las calles era su pan de cada día, y también era algo que ella jamás había podido aprender. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía perseguirle.

—¡Qué desastre se ha montado en dos segundos! —exclamó Hagane Kotetsu, uno de los dos guardias del turno de mañana.

Su compañero, Kamizuki Izumo, y él habían salido de la caseta para ponerse a recoger las verduras que se habían dispersado por el suelo y meterlas de nuevo en las sus correspondientes cajas. Momo los conocía bien, no había día que no los viera, incluso más de una vez por todo lo que iba y venía del campo. También vivían en su distrito de repartos y cuando estaban ocupados con sus tareas, le encargaban que les llevase la compra de la frutería. La mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea solían recurrir a ese servicio para perder el menor tiempo posible.

Fue la voz enérgica de Kotetsu lo que hizo a Momo reaccionar y apoyar las manos en el suelo para levantarse. Otra mano la agarró del brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado y a apartar las cajas bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Izumo, siempre más relajado y condescendiente. El flequillo ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, pero no hacía falta verlo para sentir la calidez de sus ojos.

Momo suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la dirección en la que Ichigo se ha marchado, con resignación. Asintió, esta vez notándose perfectamente que la sonrisa de sus labios era forzada porque había solo un vestigio de la alegría de siempre en ella.

—Hn, solo está triste.

Los dos se quedan quedaron callados, interrumpiendo un instante su labor de recogida. Eran conscientes de a lo que ella se refería. Por supuesto que ellos también conocían a Yasai Satsuma, no solo por ser un _jounin_ de élite en Konoha, sino porque no había mañana en la que no pasase por allí cargado de cajas casi a la misma hora en la que empezaban su turno, y cada día les pegaba un grito que terminaba de espabilarlos y meterlos en modo de trabajo. Era un detalle nimio de sus vidas, pero era extraño no volver a oírlo.

Aun así, eso no era por lo que Izumo había preguntado, él quería asegurarse de que no le dolía el golpe ni las palabras que Ichigo le había espetado. Sin embargo, era de esperar que, siendo una pérdida tan reciente, no pudiera tener otra cosa en la cabeza.

—Ya está todo.

Izumo dejó la última caja en lo alto de la pila que Momo cargaba en brazos, asegurándose de que se quedaba en su sitio y no se tambalearía cuando echase a andar. La caja que Ichigo había roto se quedó allí en el suelo, pero, por alguna razón, aunque solo llevaba unos pimientos de más, el peso de la carga parecía haberse multiplicado. Con solo un par de pasos, Momo ya sentía que le faltaba el aire y que las manos le iban a fallar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó su nombre a su espalda y se giró a mirar. 

—¡Momo-chan, mucho ánimo!

—Ten un buen día.

Kotetsu e Izumo la despedían con las manzanas que ella les había dado en sus manos. El primero, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hacía balancearse la venda sobre su nariz y, con la vivacidad de siempre, pasaba un brazo por los hombros del otro. Era un pequeño gesto, algo que parecía insignificante, pero que, en realidad, para Momo fue la fuente de ánimo que necesitaba para seguir afrontando el día con ganas.

—¡Vosotros también! ¡Muchas gracias!

Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en su rostro antes de marcharse hacia la tienda, recuperando su caminar dinámico de siempre y dejando atrás los pasos lentos y lastimeros que la hundían más en la tristeza.

Estaba haciendo algo importante para la aldea. Eso era lo que su padre querría, seguro.

* * *

Sobre la mesa había cuatro servicios, aunque solo dos personas estaban sentadas a su alrededor. Sanae y Momo desayunaron en un ambiente enrarecido por la preocupación. Cada una había pensado que Ichigo estaría con la otra, pero él no había ido a la tienda ni a su casa, ni apareció por allí mientras estaban en el salón.

El vapor que emanaba de los cuencos de sopa se difuminaba conforme pasaban los minutos en silencio. Sanae decidió tapar el que estaba frente a la silla que su hijo ocupaba en cada comida, aun consciente de que apenas quedaba el calor que tanto reconfortaba en las mañanas frías. Mantenía la esperanza de que, aunque fuera más tarde, Ichigo volviera y, aun entonces, encontrase algo con lo que llenarse el estómago. 

El otro servicio… Simplemente lo recogió. Fue guardando lo que podía reutilizar en la comida, como el arroz o los rábanos encurtidos y dejando los platos uno a uno en el fregadero hasta que sobre la mesa solo quedó el cuenco de sopa.

Al cogerlo, el toque de las hojas de _mitsuba_* en el aroma del caldo embriagó sus sentidos y la llevó de viaje a lo que habían sido tiempos más felices: a los innumerables paseos que había dado con Satsuma por el campo y como él, desde adolescente, siempre que encontraba esas plantas, arrancaba unos tallos y los mascaba tras lavarlos. A como decía que aquellas hojas eran uno de los secretos de su fortaleza. A todas las mañanas en las que se echaba unas cuantas en su sopa, o cuando era él quien le hacía un caldo con ellas como remedio para sus dolores de cada mes.

—¡Mamá, ¿qué pasa?!

El grito desde el fondo del pasillo, la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe y los pasos apresurados en su dirección sacaron a Sanae de su ensimismamiento. Sus manos estaban cerradas en torno al aire. El cuenco yacía hecho trozos en el suelo y la sopa se había derramado sobre la madera y sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

—No pasa nada, Momo, solo se ha caído una cosa —le aclaró antes de agacharse.

Sus dedos temblaban al recoger los trozos más grandes del cuenco. Pronto, las manos de su hija aparecieron cerca de las suyas, ofreciéndole varios papeles para envolver los fragmentos. Sanae alzó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta. Era tan parecida a él, con el mismo pelo castaño y esos ojos verdes…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada —insistió. Sus labios se alzaron en la sonrisa más triste que Momo jamás había visto—. Así no volveré a ponerlo en la mesa por costumbre…

Cerró el papel como un envoltorio y mantuvo ese paquete en su regazo un poco más de tiempo antes de levantarse. El tazón negro, con un sutil patrón de rayas en rojo y el emblema de su clan en dorado, complementaba el que usaba ella cada mañana, con los colores opuestos, y había sido uno de sus regalos de boda. La única calidez que provenía ya de esa cerámica negra era producto de su subconsciente, de todos los años de uso y los recuerdos que habían unido a ella.

Y pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver en la mesa ninguna mañana más… 

Momo ya había salido de camino al campo cuando Sanae se quedó contemplando el interior de su casa a oscuras antes de cerrar la puerta. Se guardó la llave sin echarla y en lugar de seguir el camino a la aldea, siguió la bifurcación hasta la casa de los Nara.

Yoshino la recibió con el rostro más pálido de lo habitual y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, reflejo de los que ella misma sabía que tenía sin necesidad de haberse mirado en un espejo.

Se acomodaron en el salón, cada una con una taza caliente de una infusión recién hecha. En el bosque de los Nara crecían todo tipo de hierbas, con las que crear desde remedios medicinales hasta venenos. En los años que llevaba siendo parte de esa familia, Yoshino había aprendido bien algunos de sus secretos. El día anterior había intentado darle a Sanae una bolsa con una mezcla de hierbas que le ayudarían a templar el ánimo, pero ella la había rechazado. Antes que encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes de su casa, prefería que ambas se reunieran un rato cada mañana para tomar aquella bebida juntas.

Su amistad había nacido muchos años atrás, antes de casarse y vivir puerta con puerta. Igual que sus maridos se habían conocido de siempre, ellas habían estudiado juntas en la Academia y habían sido compañeras de equipo al graduarse.

Estuvieron un rato rememorando anécdotas de esa época. A veces eran duras, como los estrictos entrenamientos y misiones que habían pasado o como el examen de _chuunin_ que Yoshino había superado, pero Sanae no. Otras veces eran cómicas, como cuando Satsuma presumía de haberse echado novia antes que Shikaku, pero Yoshino y él ya habían empezado a salir poco antes.

Hablaron de los recuerdos de sus bodas, de la maternidad —y la paternidad también—. De cómo sus hijos habían salido a sus padres y parecía que no tenían nada de ellas. De cómo Momo había decidido retomar el trabajo e Ichigo no había vuelto a casa. De cómo Shikamaru se había escaqueado también bien temprano, a hacer váyase a saber qué, y se notaba la casa incluso más vacía que cualquier día que él y Shikaku hubiesen estado de misión.

Y también, recordaron algunas de las costumbres y rutinas de sus matrimonios que, por mucho que en su momento les hubieran molestado o desagradado, echaban en falta ahora que se habían perdido con la viudedad.

—Estos hombres, son unos impresentables… —dijo Yoshino, antes de romper a llorar de nuevo. Y Sanae agarró su mano, sin más lágrimas que derramar porque todas se habían ido por el sumidero de la cocina mientras fregaba los platos.

Entonces, se quedaron en silencio, sin palabras con las que describir el torbellino de emociones que llevaban por dentro, pero encontrando consuelo en la presencia de la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

Sanae se marchó cuando las tazas quedaron vacías y sus ojos secos, aunque el corazón aún lloraba en su desgarro. Había cosas que ni siquiera las mejores infusiones podían curar.

Abrir las puertas de la tienda fue como sumergirse de nuevo en la normalidad. Los vecinos entraban, compraban y salían, algunos dejando varios minutos de conversación tras de sí. Pero esa normalidad solo era aparente, porque no deberían faltar la mitad de las cajas que Momo no había tenido tiempo de llevar aún, ni haber palabras de condolencia entre los saludos y las despedidas. Cada recordatorio hacía el trabajo más pesado.

En esa primera jornada, cerraron más temprano de lo habitual para poder dedicarse a preparar y repartir los encargos que habían estado retrasando durante toda la mañana. De todas formas, pocos había que realizasen compra por las tardes. Ni siquiera los ninjas que acabasen de llegar de una misión pasaban por allí; o tenían una comida lista esperándoles en casa o elegían comer fuera y comprar cuando hubiesen descansado.

Cuando ambas llegaron a casa después de dejar en casa de los Nara una cesta con el encargo que Yoshino les había hecho por la mañana, las luces seguían apagadas. No había zapatillas en la entrada y, sobre la mesa del salón, todos los platos que había dejado para Ichigo seguían intactos. Momo fue al piso superior como una exhalación, en un intento de ver si su hermano estaba encerrado en su habitación. Poco después, bajó negando con la cabeza. No había rastro de él en la casa, no había pasado por allí en todo el día. No era excesivamente tarde como para que un niño de su edad estuviera fuera; normalmente, podía pasarse hasta la hora de cenar corriendo por las calles y jugando con otros niños. Konoha no era —al menos en tiempos de paz—, un lugar peligroso, pero sabiendo lo alterado que estaba, la preocupación reconcomía a las dos.

Tras decidir dividirse para dar con él, Momo se marchó a la carrera. Se le ocurrían varios sitios en los que buscar y, si iba rápido, podría llegar a todos antes de que cayera el sol. Preguntaría en las garitas de la entrada si habían visto a Ichigo salir en dirección a los campos, iría a comprobarlo ella misma si hacía falta. Y si no, tan solo se le ocurría ir al cementerio. Ichigo, igual que ella, echaba de menos a su padre y sufría su pérdida. ¿Qué otra cosa haría sino ir a donde pudiera sentirse cerca de él?

Sanae, por su parte, se sentó en el escalón del recibidor y estuvo meditándolo mientras volvía a ponerse los zapatos. Regresó a la aldea, hasta un edificio por cuya parte trasera se podía entrar a través de un solar dominado por las malas hierbas. Ascendió los varios tramos de escaleras que había hasta la azotea y allí suspiró al ver que su corazonada no había caído en un saco roto.

Cerca de las escaleras, junto al depósito de agua, se levantaba un templete de madera. Aquel lugar había sido, desde siempre, uno de los favoritos de Shikamaru y Momo. De pequeños, los días que no se quedaban tirados en la hierba en medio del campo, era fácil encontrarlos allí, a él contemplando las nubes mientras ella dormía una siesta.

Cuando apenas levantaba dos palmos del suelo y acababa de dejar de manchar los pañales, Ichigo se moría por hacer las mismas cosas que los niños mayores. Quería jugar a los ninjas, caminar por las paredes, escalar hasta las ramas más altas de los árboles… Y siempre acababa enrabietado y en un mar de lágrimas cuando no podía conseguirlo. Uno de los primeros retos que había logrado conquistar había sido subir sin ayuda hasta esa azotea, persiguiendo a su hermana. Sanae conocía a su hijo; él solía ir a sitios que guardaban recuerdos de su capacidad de superación para sentirse más fuerte —o menos vulnerable, mejor dicho—, y aquel era uno de ellos.

Entre el graznido de los cuervos y el rumor lejano de la gente haciendo su vida en las calles, las dos personas que ocupaban el banco estaban en silencio. A sus pies se repartían varias colillas apagadas y los envoltorios de papel en los que vendían bolas de arroz en una de las tiendas del centro.

Shikamaru, recostado sobre la madera con los brazos como almohadón improvisado, desvió su mirada del cielo hacia la mujer. Había sentido su presencia desde que se aproximaba hacia la azotea, pero no le había parecido prudente hacer algún movimiento que pudiera alertar a Ichigo antes de tiempo. Se incorporó con el sigilo que todo ninja tenía y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin intención de nada más que irse. Sin embargo, Sanae apoyó una mano en su brazo con ligereza según él pasaba a su lado.

—Gracias, Shikamaru —susurró, alzando las comisuras de sus labios en lo más que podía sonreír en ese momento, y que parecía poco comparado con el pasado.

Él tan solo asintió, guardándose un suspiro y las palabras “que problemático”, que tan solo pronunció en su cabeza. En realidad, no había hablado de nada con el crío en todas las horas que llevaban allí, pero entendía que, incluso por una compañía en silencio, se sintiera agradecida. Le había dado a su hijo la atención que ese día ella no había podido darle hasta ese momento.

Sanae ocupó el sitio en el que Shikamaru había estado, notando la calidez residual en las tablas de madera. A su lado, pero a una distancia prudente, Ichigo estaba sentado al borde del banco, con la espalda encorvada y casi encogido sobre sí mismo. Quería estrecharle entre sus brazos, calmar su sufrimiento de cualquier manera que fuera posible, pero comprendía que era mejor que fuese él quien se fuese abriendo poco a poco.

Según fue consciente de que la compañía había cambiado, Ichigo sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que tanto su cuerpo como su voluntad flojeaban en su intento de mantenerse fuertes. Había intentado aguantar todo lo posible y el silencio hasta entonces había ayudado, pero ahora era diferente. Para un niño, su madre era como un refugio, y, como tal, él sentía la llamada de su instinto esconderse en su abrazo y no salir de allí hasta que despertara de esa pesadilla. Quería hablar con ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Se sentía colapsado por todos los pensamientos que ocupaban su cabeza, incapaz de centrarse en ninguno, y por el remolino de emociones que afligían su corazón. Cada palabra a la que intentaba dar voz acababa convertida en un sollozo que ahogaba en el regazo de su madre. Una detrás de otra, sin más pausa que para respirar.

Momo subió los escalones de dos en dos, tropezando varias veces, pero levantándose de nuevo como si no notase las rozaduras del cemento en sus piernas. Ino, que iba detrás de ella, consiguió agarrarla del brazo y detenerla antes de que llegase a la azotea.

Ambas se habían encontrado cuando Ino volvía a casa después de haber pasado la tarde ayudando a tratar a los heridos que aún se acumulaban por decenas en el hospital. Las dos juntas habían estado buscando a Ichigo hasta que apenas un par de minutos antes, Shikamaru había aparecido para indicarles donde podían encontrarle. Tan rápido como había aparecido, se había marchado con la excusa de que estaba cansado y no quería problemas.

Ino estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido por la mañana porque Momo se lo había estado contando mientras levantaban hasta las piedras del suelo. Siempre se le había dado bien entender la mente de las personas, pero podía comprender incluso mejor el sufrimiento por el que Ichigo estaba pasando porque ella misma también lo sentía.

Sin embargo, al contrario que él, Ino era capaz de explicar y dar palabras a los sentimientos que para los demás podían ser indescriptibles porque la intensidad con la que los vivían les dejaba enmudecidos. La sensación de abandono al perder a su padre, la dicotomía de emociones de querer volver a verle y a la vez culparle por haberse ido, lo irracionales y primitivos que podían ser los instintos que arrastraban a la gente a actuar en esos momentos…

Por esa razón, sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Y por eso, la había frenado a la fuerza. Momo debía entender los sentimientos de su hermano, y que estos podían ser parecidos a los suyos, pero vistos bajo dos prismas diferentes.

—No le atosigues mucho. Sé que quieres estar con él, pero le acabarás agobiando más, a veces eres muy pesada.

Las palabras complejas y lecciones magistrales no iban a funcionar con Momo. Nunca había destacado por su inteligencia, sino más bien por la ausencia de ella, e Ino lo sabía bien. Era mejor ser sencilla y directa cuando se trataba de explicarle algo.

—Llorar tranquilo le vendrá bien, aliviará un poco su dolor.

Momo asintió, con el rostro nublado por una expresión de tristeza que no era nada habitual en ella. No era porque el comentario de Ino, que muchos interpretarían como afilado, le hubiese hecho daño, sino porque se sentía completamente inútil. Muchas veces se lo habían dicho, tenía centenares de recuerdos de haber sido llamada inútil, sobre todo por no ser una ninja como los demás, pero era de las pocas veces que se sentía como tal. No sabía qué hacer para consolar a su hermano.

Sanae acariciaba la espalda de Ichigo en un vaivén calmado, de arriba a abajo. A la vez que buscaba reconfortarlo, quería animarle a seguir desahogándose. Ella se quedaría en todo momento a su lado, y aunque alguna vez no lo estuviera, su hijo jamás estaría solo.

—Papá siempre va a estar dentro de ti, cariño —susurró.

—No quiero que esté dentro de mí —negó Ichigo. Era lo único que había conseguido decir con una voz completamente rota por el llanto—. Quiero que esté fuera, aquí…

_Siempre estaremos dentro de vosotros._

Al escucharlos, Momo recordó esas palabras que tanto Ino como Shikamaru le habían transmitido. Era el mensaje que los tres, Shikaku, Inoichi y Satsuma, habían dejado para sus hijos. A ella le daba fuerza. Aunque su padre no estuviera, podía sentirle a su lado en el campo, en cada brizna de hierba que crecía, en el suelo que las nutría y el agua que las regaba.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que para Ichigo no era así. El campo era lo que finalmente había abierto su corazón a expresar el dolor que estaba acumulando, tanto que le había llegado a paralizar durante días. Era como le había dicho Ino mientras le buscaban. Seguramente había pensado tanto en qué haría con su padre en el futuro —entrenamientos, graduaciones, promociones, momentos importantes en su vida…— que verlo todo truncado de repente, y con tan pocas vivencias con él en comparación a todas las que planeaban, le hacía sentirse desvalido en medio de una inmensa nada, y con un regusto de traición.

A Momo se le encogió el corazón. Si hubiera alguna forma de hacerlo, le daría todos sus recuerdos con su padre, para que pudiera vivir un poco más de tiempo con él. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

De repente, sintió el tacto cálido de unos dedos frotando su mejilla, llevándose las lágrimas que rodaban por ellas sin que se diera cuenta. Al alzar la mirada hacia Ino, encontró que sus ojos azules se parecían más a un río a punto de desbordar que al claro cielo de mediodía. Se abrazó a su amiga, y no tardó en sentir que los brazos de ella respondían el gesto. Durante unos minutos, ambas mojaron con sus lágrimas la ropa de la otra, y ahogaron en sus hombros los sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios a pesar de intentar estar en silencio.

Ino sabía que a ellas también les venía bien llorar. No por ser más mayores tenían derecho a sufrirlo menos o a esconderlo. Huir del dolor no era la solución, sino afrontarlo, recibirlo como un sentimiento más y tratarlo como tal. Era difícil —hasta su propia madre llevaba días abstraída del mundo, con la tetera silbando en la cocina y ella sin reaccionar— pero era lo que tenían que hacer.

—Ino… —dijo Momo con un hilo de voz, mientras se limpiaba la cara con las manos— ¿Crees que estaría bien si fuera a hacerles la cena para esta noche? ¿Eso ayudaría?

—Sí, eso es una gran idea —asintió.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa, aunque estuviera cargada de amargura, y emprendieron el camino escaleras abajo, sin terminar de romper ese abrazo que les traía la calma de sentirse acompañadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mitsuba o perejil japonés. Es un condimento habitual en muchos platos, como sopas o ensaladas. Según la medicina China, esta planta tiene propiedades de fortalecimiento para el cuerpo y se usa como remedio para combatir resfriados, dolores e infecciones leves.


End file.
